I'm pretty sure she is back
by speedtexter
Summary: Mandy comes back and Sonny feels left out! Things really start to bug her when she finds out Chad and Mandy used to flirt, and her cast mates were ok with it! Sonny then decides she's quitting, and Chad doesnt like that. Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, they'd be married by now.**

**Hope you like it!**

I think she's back

[Tawni walks in on her dressing room talking on her phone]

Tawni: When! Mandy that's awesome! It'll be just like old times!

After a few seconds she hangs up,

Sonny: Who was that?

Tawni: Mandy! You were her replacement and now she's visiting!

Zora (opens up air vent): Mandy?!

Grady and Nico: Mandy?!

Tawni's phone beeps.

Tawni: And she's early! She's here!

Everyone rushes out.

Sonny: Mandy…

Later that day,

Sonny: Hey Tawni do you wanna run lines?

Tawni: Can't! Mandy's taking me to the mall and getting me Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lipstick! Toodles!

Sonny: Zora?

Zora: Sorry, Mandy's getting me a flashlight for the vents.

Sonny: Oh, uh Nico? Grady?

Nico: Sorry Sonny,

Grady: Yeah, we're going to Out'N'In to get banana milkshakes!

Sonny: Ok, I'll just go get lunch. By myself.

Nico: Ok!

Zora: Later!

Grady: Bye!

Lunch.

Chad walks up to Sonny, and notices her tables empty.

Chad: All your little 'Chuckle City' friends decided to hide in shame?

Sonny: No.

Chad: What? No come back that's humorous or something?

Sonny: Whatever Chad. I have to go.

Chad: Fine.

Sonny: Not today Chad.

Chad: What's up with you?

Sonny: Just stay out of it Chip Drama Pants.

Chad: What just happened?

In the Prop House

Sonny: Nico? Grady? Zora? Tawni?

Chad: Hey Sonny

Sonny turns around excited then realizes its just Chad, her grin falters

Sonny: What do you want?

Chad: Someone's not perky…what a minute you're always perky what's up with you?

Mandy, Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico walk in laughing.

Mandy: Chad?

Chad: Mandy?

Mandy: Oh my god hi!

Chad: Hi yourself, it feels like its been years

They hug.

Sonny: You know Mandy Chad?

Mandy: Yeah! I guest starred on his show a while back and that's how I got on 'So Random', but then I got a couple call backs for auditions and now I have my own show.

Sonny: Oh wow that's…awesome. I'm Sonny if you didn't already know, you must be Mandy.

Mandy: Of course, Tawni's told me a lot about you.

Sonny: There are two sides to every story you know!

Mandy: Grady and Nico filled me in to.

Sonny: Oh, good.

Chad: Mandy let's go grab a smoothie and catch up.

Mandy: Do you still have the loganberries?

Chad: Of course, there Chadtastic!

Sonny: Loganberry smoothies are really good why would they be 'Chadtastic'?

Chad scowls: Because they're at 'MacKenzie Falls'

Sonny: So? You're so self-centered

Chad: Oh I see your feeling better

Sonny: I was never feeling down!

Chad (sing-songs): Di-va!

Sonny: I am not a diva!

Chad: I think you are!

Sonny: Well I don't care what you or your little ignorant band of dramatic followers thinks!

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Mandy whispers to Tawni: Do they always do this?

Tawni: Yes. It never ends.

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Mandy: Oh shut up!

Sonny: Well

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Fine

Mandy: Stop it!

Chad: Fine

Sonny: F-

Mandy: Don't start that again. Let's just go get some loganberry smoothies

Chad: After you, (gestures towards the door)

(After their gone)

Sonny: What was that about? I thought 'So Random' and 'MacKenzie Falls' have always been enemies.

Zora: Mandy and Chad have always flirted, we got used to it after a while.

Sonny: Oh.

Tawni: I was relieved when she decided not to ask him out, I didn't think they would be that cute together.

Nico: I wanted them to go out so I could ask out Portlyn.

(They all look at him)

Nico: She maybe our enemy, but I'm still a guy and she is still smokin' hot.

Tawni (scoffs): Guys

Grady: Hey where'd Sonny go?

Sonny is sitting in her dressing room at her desk writing. Tawni walks in.

Tawni: There you are! Why'd you run out like that?

Sonny: I've been thinking.

Zora (from the vents): Oh no you're thinking again?!

Sonny ignores her: Maybe I should go back to Wisconsin and Mandy should stay here.

Tawni: That's ridiculous. Mandy has her own show, she's just visiting.

Sonny: But you and Mandy get alone so much better than you and me. I think this is what's best.

Zora: Sonny!

Sonny: No, no it's ok. I've written a farewell sketch and I'm gonna go talk to Mandy and Marshall. I'm gonna miss you guys.

Zora: Hang on.

(Less then two seconds later she's standing beside Tawni)

Zora: Cheese heads get in here!!!

Grady: Stop calling us that!

Nico: What do you want? Were supposed to meet Mandy for pizza.

Sonny grimaces and looks down.

Tawni: Sonny has decided that she's quitting.

Grady: What!

Sonny: Not yet, I've written a sketch to say good-bye to everyone and the fans and then I'm gonna go back to Wisconsin.

Nico: You can't quit. Wait why are you quitting?

Sonny: You know what it doesn't matter. Its not gonna change anything.

Zora: Sonny!

Mandy comes in.

Mandy: There you guys are! Grady, Nico you ready?

Nico: Uh...

Sonny: Go, go have fun. I have to go talk to Marshall anyway. I'll see you guys around.

Tawni: Sonny come back!

Mandy: What'd I do? Is something wrong?

Grady: No. Let's just go.

Nico: Yeah, it's cool Mandy.

They leave.

Zora: We have to do something!

Tawni: Wait. I have a plan.

She takes out her cell phone.

Tawni (on the phone): Chad? It's Tawni. I need a favor.

Sonny is walking to Marshall's office, sniffling and tearing up.

Chad: Sonny?

Sonny: Not now Chad, I have to talk to Marshall about something important.

Chad: Yeah, to tell him you're quitting.

Sonny looks at him.

Chad: Tawni told me.

Sonny: So? It's not like you care? And even if you did it wouldn't make a difference.

Chad: Please, it wouldn't be so bad with you gone.

Sonny (sarcastically): Thanks.

Chad: With you gone, the ratings on 'So Random' wouldn't be so close to the 'Falls'.

Sonny: Wow Chad that was almost a compliment, I'm impressed.

Chad: Then again I would miss our little fights.

Sonny: I'm gonna go talk to Marshall now. So you can go hang with Mandy too, just like everyone else is.

(She opens the door and slams it.)

Sonny: Darn Marshall isn't here!

Chad opens the door.

Chad: That's what this is about? You're jealous of me and Mandy?

Sonny: No! It's just, everyone else is hanging with Mandy and they never have time for me anymore. Even you. So it'd be best that I wasn't in their way anymore.

Chad: Fine. Do what you think you have to. CDC is out.

Sonny: Wait, what do you mean think?

Chad: Tawni called me remember? Why would she do that if she thought you were in her way?

Sonny: I don't know!

Chad: I think you do.

Sonny: They're all so happy with Mandy here. Once she's gone, they're gonna have to settle for me again. And I'm not sure that's enough for them anymore. What kinda person would I be if I gave them less then what's good for them?

Chad: Mandy is gonna leave soon and if you leave then they'll have neither of you. What kind of person would you be if you ditched your friends when an important friend just left?

Sonny's eyes get watery again.

Sonny: Mandy was there before me. She should stay. I've been missing Lucy anyway. And my old high school is gonna have another prom, so-

Chad: Sonny,

Sonny: What Chad?

Chad: Nico and Grady would really miss you.

Sonny: I would miss them too. But it doesn't change things.

Chad: Zora too.

Sonny: Chad-

Chad: And Tawni would too, I'm sure of it.

Sonny: Chad stop it-

Chad: I would miss you.

Sonny: Really?

Chad: Really Sonny, really. Just because you were Mandy's replacement doesn't mean anyone could replace you.

Sonny: That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

Chad: I have my moments.

Sonny: You do don't you?

Chad leans in towards Sonny. They are about an inch apart until Tawni barges in.

Tawni: Hey Marshall- whoa Sonny!

Sonny and Chad jump apart.

Sonny: Oh hey...Tawni.

Tawni: So I guess you're staying aren't you?

Sonny bites her lip: Ok fine!

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Fine

Tawni: Ugh! I thought this would stop once you two- whatever! I'm gonna go say goodbye to...

Sonny: You can say Mandy. It's all good now.

Tawni: Well way to make it 'all good' when she's leaving soon.

Sonny: Hey! Speaking of Mandy, we should rewrite my farewell sketch and add Mandy into it! She should guest star this week!

Tawni: You'd be ok with that?

Sonny: Absolutely! It's gonna be great! In fact, I'm gonna go ask her to guest star right now!

Sonny leaves.

Tawni: I got my eye on you.

Chad: Yeah, did Marshall five you the-

Tawni: Shhh! And yes.

Chad: Ok, I'll see you (Tawni gives Chad a death glare) you know when.

She leaves, Chad does too.

Chad: Sonny wait up!

Sonny: Yeah?

Chad: I was interrupted back there

Sonny: Well make it quick I need to find Mandy and Marshall-

Chad: Shhh the time for talking-

Sonny: Is over blah, blah, blah

Chad: I just wanted to say that there was nothing going on between me and Mandy. She liked Devon and I was helping her out.

Sonny (scoffing): I don't care. I wasn't jealous or anything. (She was totally jealous)

Chad: That's too bad.

Sonny slaps his arm.

Mandy comes in.

Mandy: Sonny?

Sonny: Mandy! I was just looking for you! You should guest star on 'So Random'!

Mandy: Really? I thought you didn't like me, I mean we kinda got off on the wrong foot.

Sonny: I insist. The fans will love having you on the show for another episode.

Mandy: Omigosh! We totally have to plan!

Sonny: This is gonna be so awesome!

They jump up and down and squeal.

Chad: You guys sound like cheerleaders.

Mandy and Sonny look at each other.

They both squeal: That's perfect!

Sonny: We'll be cheerleaders!

Mandy: And we can fall and hurt ourselves!

Sonny: Cause that's what makes it funny!

Mandy: Yes!!!

Sonny: We are gonna have so much fun!

Mandy: Yeah! We have so much work to do! Let's get started now!

Sonny: Ok! Bye Chad!

They leave with their arms linked.

Chad mumbles: Bye Sonny…

He smiles.

**Love it? Hate it? Please comment! I know the loganberry argument was kinda stupid but I needed a reason for them to fight in front of Mandy and I needed something that would make Chad and Mandy go hang out. If you guys liked it then I'll post the sequel. I titled it Jackson's coming to Guest Star. Sorry if it's not very good. I want to know all of your outlooks on my story. **


	2. Jackson comes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, sadly. **** I don't own Zac Efron or the name Jackson Tyler either. **

[Jackson's coming to Guest Star]

Sonny runs up to Tawni in their dressing room.

Sonny: Tawni! You won't believe who just called me!

Tawni: Um……

Sonny: You'll never guess so I'll just tell you!

Tawni: Ok spill!

Sonny: Jackson Tyler!

Tawni: What! No way! Tell me everything!

Sonny: He apologized for having to cancel and said that Marshall said it was ok, he could guest star!!!

Tawni: MARSHALL GET OVER HERE NOW!

Sonny laughs.

Sonny: C'mon let's go!

[In Marshall's office]

Sonny: Jackson Tyler said he could guest star!

Marshall: Sonny we just had Chad and Mandy guest star, I think we're all guest starred out.

Sonny: C'mon Marshall that just means more buzz about 'So Random' and how we can get a bunch of famous guest stars! We could do a Halloween special!

Marshall: Fine. You're going to have to write the sketch. But write a back up in case he has to cancel again.

Sonny and Tawni squeal.

Both: YAY!

Sonny: I'm gonna call him write now!

Tawni: I'm gonna press my ear to the phone!

Sonny: Let's go to the prop house!

The run to the prop house.

Sonny (on the phone): Hey Jackson Tyler? It's Sonny and Tawni from 'So Random'.

Jackson Tyler: Hey Sonny, Tawni, call me Tyler.

Sonny giggles: Ok, Tyler, so I talked to Marshall.

Tyler: And?

Sonny: He said yes! But we have to write the sketch. I was thinking a Halloween special.

Tyler: That sounds amazing. I'm calling my car to come over right now.

Tawni: Awesome, and I was thinking. There should be a kiss in the sketch-

Sonny elbows her in the ribs.

Sonny: Sorry about her.

Tyler: Its ok really. But you'd be ok with kissing? I heard you hated doing that.

Sonny: No I hate sketches that involve me having to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper. But I didn't have to and it worked out!

Chad strolls in the prop house.

Chad (sing-songs): Heard my name!

Sonny covers the mouth part on the phone and nudges Tawni to get rid of a call. Tawni stomps her foot but goes over to Chad.

Tawni: Go away we're on a very important phone call.

Sonny: Thanks, I've never really been complimented on my hair before. Your eyes look so pretty when their red, like rubies.

Chad (disgusted/jealous): Ew, sounds important. Hey I complimented her hair!

Tawni (raises her eyebrows): You did?

Chad: Never mind! What's so important anyway?

Tawni: When _you_ guest starred it was only because you were our _second _choice. (Says dreamily) Jackson Tyler was our first, but he had to cancel and now he can again. (She glances at Sonny and rolls her eyes and pouts.)

Chad: What now?

Tawni: They're talking about doing a kiss in the sketch. That was supposed to be my kiss it was my idea! (She stomps her foot) Now she's gonna get to kiss the hot vampire instead of me!

Chad: What! I mean...you should kiss him! It was your idea and you should tell Sonny who's boss.

Tawni: You know what you're right! I'm going to tell Sonny everything on my mind!

Chad: Have you told her yet?

Tawni: Are you crazy! I'm never gonna tell her.

Chad: Why is Sonny all giggly? It sickens me.

Tawni: Chad, its 'Jackson Tyler', the only way Sonny could be more giddy is if Zac Efron guest starred.

Chad: Stupid cute

Tawni: What?

Chad: Never mind.

Tawni looks back to Sonny, then Chad.

Sonny giggles and hangs up.

Sonny: You're still here? Tawni I thought you said-

Chad: I was just leaving. Think about it and I'll get back to you.

Tawni glares and gestures her head in Sonny's direction. Chad just winks.

Sonny: What was that all about?

Tawni: Chad just being stupid. Soooo what'd Jackson say?

Sonny: He said he's almost here and he's looking forward to writing the sketch with me.

Tawni: I should kiss him. It was my idea!

Sonny: I'm sorry Tawni, but I think he wanted to kiss me. Hey! You gave me an idea. We could be two vampires fighting over a human!

Tawni: So who would get to kiss him?

Sonny: We'll let him decide.

Tawni: I'm gonna go brush my hair.

Tawni leaves and runs two 'MacKenzie Falls'. She pounds on the door. The security guard comes out and crosses his arms.

Guard: I don't think you're supposed to be here.

Tawni: Ralph relax, I'm alone.

Guard: No 'Randoms'?

Tawni: Just me.

Ralph lets her inside. Tawni walks straight past the chocolate fountain and into Chad's dressing room.

Tawni: Well that backfired.

She huffs and sits on one of his chairs.

Chad (unenthusiastic): Oh no, sorry.

Tawni: Aren't you going to ask what happened?

Chad: No because I'm sure you're going to tell me.

Tawni: Me and Sonny have to let Jackson choose who the kiss goes to!

Chad: So what's the problem?

Tawni: Are you an idiot? You saw Sonny and Jackson all over each other. And just on the phone. When they see each other in person it'll be 'love'. It disgusts me.

Chad: It's just Jackson Tyler. Why does it matter?

Tawni: It matters! He has a six pack!

Chad: Tawni why do I have to be the one you tell all your girly problems to?

Tawni: Be-cause! It's not like your gonna tell anybody.

Chad: How do you know I won't?

Tawni: That will require an explanation on why I'm telling you my problems. So ha!

Chad: Uh you have an eyelash on your face.

Tawni brushes her cheek: Did I get it?

Chad: No, here.

He removes the eyelash with his thumb, their faces are about three inches apart, just as Sonny walks in.

Sonny: Chad do you know where- Tawni?

Tawni and Chad jump apart.

Tawni: What are you doing here?

Sonny: What are YOU doing here?

Chad: Uh, Tawni came over here to. . .

Tawni: Uh to, to brag about Jackson Tyler!

Chad: That's right! Now what did you come here for?

Sonny: I was wondering if you knew where Portlyn was. I'll just go find her myself.

Sonny slams the door.

Chad: That was close.

Tawni: Too close, I think she suspects something.

Chad: Do you think she knows?

Tawni: No, but it doesn't matter. If she gets suspicious then were doomed.

Chad: What do we do?

Tawni: We let Jackson be the one to kiss her.

Chad: What! No! I mean...why? I thought you liked him.

Tawni: Because she can't find out!

Chad: She's gonna find out anyway.

Tawni: No she's not, none of us watch your show.

Chad: Isn't she gonna wonder why your gone for a week or two?

Tawni: Not if we...film after hours!

Chad: What?

Tawni: Listen to me you three-name snob, we have a 'So Random' code, which I'm breaking. I will NOT risk Sonny, Nico, Grady, or Zora finding out! She kisses Jackson, she'll be so distracted and she'll never know.

Chad: Relax, Mr. Condor is making you do this remember?

Chad put his hands on Tawni's shoulders: Its going to be ok.

Tawni: Promise?

Portlyn walks in.

Chad: I promise.

Portlyn: Whoa, stop rehearsing freak shows. Chad, do you know where Sonny is?

Chad: No she was just looking for you, wait why was she looking for you?

Portlyn: No reason, uh got to go!

Portlyn runs out.

Tawni: About lunch, tell Brenda I still want the food. But I'll just tell everyone she gave it to me because I have the gift of pretty!

Chad: Got it. Anything else?

Tawni: Nope, I'll see you tonight. Text me when you get a hold of the camera guy.

Chad: Sure, keep me posted about this Jackson jerk.

Tawni: Peace out sucka!

Chad: She stole my line!

Sonny is sitting in Portlyn's dressing room.

Portlyn: Jackson Tyler?!

Sonny: Jackson Tyler!

Portlyn: No way! I am so jealous!

Sonny: What do I do?

Portlyn: Kiss him.

Sonny: But-

Portlyn: Kiss him, trust me.

Sonny: Are you sure?

Portlyn: Chad has seen every single episode of 'So Random' that had you in it.

Sonny: I said Tawni would get jealous. Not Chad.

Portlyn: Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, everyone knows you and Chad like each other, except the two of you.

Sonny: I'm not saying your right, but what does that have to do with Jackson?

Portlyn: He'll see that you and Chad like each other, and that Tawni likes him. He'll go for Tawni, and you and Chad can finally be together. It's a win, win, win, win, win.

Sonny: That's five, not four.

Portlyn: Trust me, everyone will win.

Sonny: Chad and I don't like each other, and besides what about the feud?

Portlyn: That's the beauty of it.

Sonny: I'm not following.

Portlyn: Sonny, once you and Chad will get together do you think you'll stop fighting? No. You wanna know why? Because you have a love/hate relationship, that's what you love about each other, the fact that you hate each other. Well from what I've seen, 'MacKenzie Falls' and 'So Random' have that same relationship. I mean look at you and me, we're becoming really good friends. But that's what keeps things interesting: the way we like each other specifically because of how much we hate each other.

Sonny: Portlyn, that's the longest speech I've ever heard you make. Why do you act so dense when you notice all this super intelligent stuff?

Portlyn: Oh Sonny, acting like this is how I notice all this intelligent stuff.

**Sorry if it's really bad! Don't be afraid to post if it sucks or anything, I value all of your opinions****. Should I write more or delete it from fanfiction?**


	3. Tawni's secret comes out

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny with a Chance, yet!**

**I wanna give a special shout out to Jellybeanszi, you inspired me to keep writing this. Thank you, the rest of the story is for you.**

Chapter 2

Sonny walks in her dressing room, Tawni isn't there. She hears Tawni's phone vibrate. Sonny walks over to her phone and looks at it. It reads:

_Chad: Hey Tawni I got the key so we can meet after hours! I'll see you in my dressing room at ten._

Tawni walks in: Sonny what are you doing with my phone!

Sonny: What is Chad doing texting you to meet him after hours?

Tawni: Uh, um...I asked you first!

Sonny: Wait, what were you doing at Chad's dressing room earlier again?

Tawni: To brag about Jackson Tyler.

Sonny: How'd you even get in?

Tawni: Why are you asking all these questions? Can't you just but out of my life?

Sonny: Oh. My. God. You're dating Chad aren't you?

Tawni: No! How could you even ask me that?

Sonny: Because you're in his dressing room with your faces super close, you're keeping secrets, and he's texting you to meet him after hours in his dressing room, _again_, at ten o'clock at night!

Tawni: Shhh! Someone will hear you!

Sonny: So its true?

Tawni: No.

Sonny: Then what is up with you and Chad?

Tawni: Uh...

Her phone starts ringing.

Sonny: Aren't you gonna answer it?

Tawni: No, I'm talking to you.

Sonny: Its Chad isn't it?

Tawni: No!

Sonny: Lemme see.

Tawni: Fine! I'll answer it! (Answerers her phone) Hey mommy!

Chad (on the other end): Hey can you make it tonight at ten?

Tawni: Yes I'll be home by eight.

Chad: What?

Tawni: Yes mommy, I'll tell _Sonny _you say hi.

Chad: Sonny? Oh, crud.

Tawni: Yea mom, Sonny says hi too. Ok, see you tonight, yes I'll be home _for dinner_. Ok bye mom. I'll talk to you later. (She hangs up) My mom says hi.

Sonny: Tawni-

Tawni: You should kiss Jackson.

Sonny: What?

Tawni: I thought about it, and you deserve to and he obviously wants to kiss you. So go ahead, have you met with him yet?

Sonny: Yea we got most of the sketch done actually.

Tawni: Good! Go meet with him again, one on one, if ya catch my drift.

Sonny: Haha ok! Thanks Tawni you're the best!

Tawni: I am aren't I? And pretty!

Sonny runs out. Tawni collapses on the couch.

Tawni: That was close!

Prop house.

Sonny and Jackson are sitting super close on the couch, watching TV.

Jackson: You wrote that sketch with Mandy? Wow you're really good.

Sonny giggles: Thanks

Jackson: Is Mandy still here?

Sonny: Yeah, she and Tawni hit the mall like every day. She decided to extend her stay once she guest starred, she's leaving in like a week.

Jackson: So did Tawni say anything about the sketch?

Sonny: She was actually pretty cool about it. To cool.

Jackson: What do you mean?

Sonny: Right before I read this text on her phone from Chad. They're meeting after hours, and I caught them in Chad's dressing room where he was like touching her face like this.

Sonny strokes his face the same way Chad did to Tawni.

Jackson: Wow...

Jackson leans in to kiss Sonny but she pulls away.

Sonny: I've got it! We'll go over to 'MacKenzie Falls' and snoop around! Portlyn would totally help us!

Jackson: Sure, I'd love to sneak around with you.

Portlyn comes in: Whoa there let's keep it PG here.

Sonny: Port!

Portlyn: Hey hon, so is there a little thing going on here?

Sonny: What? No, Jackson's just a friend!

Portlyn: So why are you quote unquote 'sneaking around and loving it'?

Sonny: We're gonna go to 'The Falls' to find out whats been going on between Chad and Tawni. You wanna come?

Portlyn: Chad and Tawni?

Sonny: Yeah! They're the ones who've been sneaking around, they're even meeting after hours!

Portlyn: Sonny everyone at 'The Falls' is meeting at ten, we're shooting an episode for the show.

Sonny Wait, then why is Tawni going?

Portlyn: She didn't tell you? Mr. Condor is making her guest star on our show, Amanda Bynes cancelled.

Sonny: What!?


	4. Important author note!

Author's Note:

**Sorry for such the short story! I'm pretty sure I'm gonna write more. Please comment! Tell me your ideas even, I'm thinking that Jackson and Mandy are gonna get together and there might be a Taco moment (Tawni and Nico) and definitely Channy. So just tell me what ideas you think should happen to make the story better and I'll do my best to add them in! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Catfight!

**Disclaimer: I applied to own Sonny with a Chance, but it takes weeks to fill out all the paper work****. Thanks for all the ides and comments! I love you all!**

Sonny: What?!

Portlyn: Oh snap, that's probably why Tawni needed to film after hours.

Sonny: How could she not tell me! Is she over there now?

Portlyn: Yeah I think so; her and Chad are probably running lines or something.

Sonny: Jackson I'm sorry but I have to go.

Sonny rushes out.

Jackson: So, you like vampires?

Portlyn: Bite me.

Portlyn goes after Sonny.

Jackson smiles: Maybe I will.

At 'MacKenzie Falls'.

Sonny pounds on the door. Ralph walks out.

Ralph: Sonny,

Sonny: I need to see Chad and Tawni.

Ralph: I can't let you in.

Sonny: Just go tell Tawni to let me in or I'm going to tell Nico, Grady, and Zora her dirty little secret!

Ralph: Ok, ok! Don't hurt me!

Ralph goes to tell Tawni and comes back.

Ralph: Go right in.

Sonny stomps into Chad's dressing room.

Tawni: Sonny why do you keep coming here! 'The Falls' are our enemies!

Sonny: You're one to talk! Liar!

Tawni: Are you kidding me! I am not the liar here!

Sonny: 'Hey mommy! Sonny says hi!'

Tawni: 'Hey have you seen Portlyn?' What are you doing talking to her?

Sonny: 'I'm here do brag about Jackson Tyler!' Why didn't you tell me you were guest starring on 'MacKenzie Falls'?

Tawni: I asked you first!

Sonny: I asked you second!

Chad: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys are acting like you're on 'The Falls'.

Tawni and Sonny say in unison: Stay out of this!

Tawni: I didn't want to tell you because I didn't have a choice and I knew what you would say!

Sonny: Oh really? What would I say?

Tawni: 'I'm sorry you have to work with Chad, he's such a jerk, I hate 'MacKenzie Falls', I can't believe you're turning your back on us, can you get me some of the food?

Sonny: You are so judgmental! We're supposed to be friends! Cast mates! I can't believe you would keep this from me. You know what? Actually I can, because you're a selfish, spoiled brat who doesn't care about anyone except 'Tawni Hart'! So you might as well go join the stuck up drama snubs because you'll fit in fine!

Tawni: I'm the selfish monster? Well, look whose talking, Sonny. Chad, I'll see you at ten.

Tawni leaves and slams the door. Sonny starts crying.

Chad: That was harsh don't you think?

Sonny: Just stop Chad.

Chad: Is it really such a big deal?

Sonny: Yes!

Chad: Why?

Sonny: It's 'MacKenzie Falls!' why didn't she tell me?

Chad: She said you guys have a code or something?

Sonny: Yeah. We have a code saying that we will never join 'Mackenzie Falls'. Ever. That's why I was banned from the prop house that one time when u brain washed me.

Chad: CDC does _not_ brainwash, he uses the magic. I just charmed you into thinking your friends didn't like you

Sonny: What's the difference? I'm not mad that she's guest staring, I'm just upset that she didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me! I'd tell her! Its obvious this wasn't her choice.

Chad: Exactly, which is why you need to go apologize and make up.

Sonny: No! It was her choice to not tell me.

Chad: Yeah but-

Sonny: I mean seriously! He'd probably fire her so why would we be mad?

Chad: I don't know?

Sonny: I know! What was she thinking? I mean god!

Chad: Yeah, god!

Sonny: Oh shut up Chad. I can't believe I said that to her! Why didn't you stop me?

Chad holds up a notebook: I was writing everything down. I'm gonna use that for the script, it was gold!

Sonny: You selfish conceded jerk! I can't believe that you are so self centered to write down our fight right in front of us! That is just rude, and mean, and-

Chad: But you feel like yourself again don't you.

Sonny: Oh my god, I do. How did do that?

Chad: You always seem to feel better when you tell me what a raging jerk I am.

Sonny: Thanks Chad, that was really sweet. I'm gonna go find Tawni now.

Sonny kisses Chad on the cheek and leaves.

Chad: Stupid cute!

**I know its short, but I have more already that's still a work in progress. And there will be more Channy to come I swear! But I didn't know how long the chapter was going to be so I just added this in to get some of it done so you wouldn't have to wait so long. I want to thank my friend Devin and Jellybeanzi for giving me good ideas to make this happen. I'll post more soon! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Anybody feel like Tacos?

**Disclaimer: Damn paperwork, no owning Sonny with a Chance anytime soon. I don't own anything from 'The Blind Side' either. I a line from that movie, those of you who've seen it will know****.**

At 'So Random'.

Tawni enters the Prop House, where Mandy is sitting on the couch. Tawni's eyes are still watery and puffy.

Mandy: Hi honey! I came to visit you!

Tawni: Hey Mandy, thanks for coming.

Mandy: Awe, sweetie. What's wrong? Did Tawni Hart not get her way?

Tawni: What do you mean?

Mandy: Uh, babe, I believe your philosophy is 'my way or no way, kay?'

Tawni: Do I honestly sound like that?

Mandy: Honestly? Well, yeah.

Tawni: Sonny said the exact same thing.

Jackson walks in and sees Tawni and Mandy.

Jackson: Am I interrupting?

Mandy: Oh, no I was just leaving.

Jackson: No, no that's ok. I'm Jackson.

Mandy: Mandy.

Jackson: Oh, I know. Sonny showed me the episode where you guest starred.

Mandy: Really, well what'd you think?

Jackson: No wonder you got your own show, you have some serious talent.

Tawni: Oh puke! You guys are almost as bad as Sonny and Chad. I'm out of here.

Tawni leaves in a rush and heads for her dressing room and bumps into Nico.

Nico: Oh hey T- Tawni?

Tawni: Hi Nico.

Nico: What's wrong? Lose your lipstick?

Tawni: Am I really that shallow? Why does everyone say that!

She slams the door to her dressing room. Nico comes in.

Nico: Tawni, I don't think you're shallow.

Tawni: Everyone else does.

Nico: What happened?

Tawni: Sonny and I got in the humongous fight.

Nico: Over what?

Tawni: Um, Nico I'm really sorry. Mr. Condor is making me guest star on 'The Falls'. Sonny was mad I didn't tell you guys, and it got ugly. Which is weird, considering I'm so pretty! But I should've told you, I just thought you'd ban me and I was wrong.

Nico: How do those words taste coming out of your mouth?

Tawni: Not as bad as working at 'The Falls'.

Nico: Well I'm not mad, you didn't have a choice right?

Tawni: Right.

Nico: Then you're gonna be awesome. Show them that we are real actors.

Tawni: Thanks Nico.

Nico: It's what I'm here for.

Nico is about to lean in when Sonny comes in.

Sonny: Tawni I am so sorry! I never should've said that to you! Can you forgive me?

Tawni: Can you forgive me? I'm sorry I accused you of being friends with the enemy.

Sonny: Um, well...Portlyn and I are bestish friends.

Tawni: And you didn't tell me?

Sonny: And I'm sorry about that, I should've told you and tried to hear you out.

Tawni: Ok you're forgiven!

Sonny: Yay!

Tawni: Yay!

Both: Hugs!

Nico: Eh-em!

Sonny: Get in here Nico!

Tawni: Yeah! Group hug!

During the group hug Tawni rotates it a little so she can see herself in the mirror.

Sonny: Stop looking in the mirror.

Tawni: Sorry, force of habit.

Sonny: Well Jackson and I finished the sketch, I'm gonna go turn it into Marshall now. Where is Jackson anyway?

Tawni: Last I saw him and Mandy were flirting like crazy.

Sonny: Oh, Tawni I'm so sorry.

Tawni: Its ok, I'll get over it. (Side glance at Nico)

Nico (jealous): Get over what? Why are you sorry?

Sonny: Tawni was jealous that this guy wanted to kiss me in the sketch instead of her, but it doesn't even matter now.

Nico: Good, that guy seemed like a jerk to me from the start.

Sonny: He seemed like a nice guy to me.

Nico: Any fool would be lucky to have Tawni; those red eyes must've damaged his vision for him to go after Mandy instead of her

Sonny: Um, okay...I'm gonna go talk to Portlyn now...

Tawni: Thanks Nico, for everything.

Nico: Anytime.

Tawni leans in and pecks him on the lips for a couple of seconds.

Tawni: You're awesome.

She skips out of the room.

Nico: Yeah...

He falls on the chair and grins.

At 'MacKenzie Falls'

Ralph: You again? What didn't yell at Chad enough?

Sonny: I'm actually here to see Portlyn.

Ralph: Well, you're on her list so go on in.

In Portlyn's dressing room.

Sonny: Everything worked out.

Portlyn: Everything?

Sonny: Yea everything. Everyone got their happy ending, Tawni and I made up, Jackson and Mandy have something working, and Tawni and Nico are totally gaga over each other.

Portlyn: What about you and Chad?

Sonny: Will you stop, there is no me and Chad.

Portlyn: Sonny, we've been over this! I made that huge brilliant speech for nothing? You two are as stubborn as a brick wall.

Sonny: Why are you pushing this so hard?

Portlyn: Because, your one of my best friends. Chad is, uh, one of my friends, and you deserve your happy ending. Do I have to make _another_ inspiring deep speech to get you to go to Chad's?

Sonny mumbles: I don't know. Maybe.

Portlyn: He's annoying, self-absorbed, arrogant, and frankly, kind of a loser. But you love him for it. Think about it, all the sweet things he's done only for you. Your little 'fine' 'good' arguments, he pushes your buttons so he can annoy you. And it does, and that annoys you more. The fact that he can annoy you just shows you that he knows _how_ to annoy you. And he's not afraid to show you who he really is, because he doesn't really care. That he doesn't care makes you care, and that scares you. But it also scares you that you won't go for it, and you'll regret it. Either way you're scared, but the outcome is majorly different. But hone, you have to try, don't you owe it to yourself?

Sonny: Portlyn, you are absolutely right! That was an inspiring deep speech.

Portlyn smacks her.

Sonny: Ow!

Portlyn: Get your butt over there now!

Sonny: Fine!

Portlyn: Save it for Chad sweetie. Oh and call me later and tell me everything!

Sonny walks over to Chad's dressing room and knocks on his door.

Chad: Hey Sonny, what are you doing here?

Sonny: I have something important I need to say.

**Did you like it? I made this one longer since the past two chapters have been a lot shorter. Joker236 made a comment about how they liked Portlyn's deep speech so I decided to add another one. Review!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I'm sorry this took me so long! I got writer's block.

The 'So Random' cast is sitting in their prop house, along with Portlyn, watching an episode of 'Mackenzie Falls'.

Tawni: Oh look! There I am!

Nico: That's my girl!

[He puts his arm around her.]

Grady and Zora: No visuals please.

Sonny: Yeah that's PDA you guys.

Portlyn: And a little gross.

Sonny and Portlyn throw popcorn at Tawni and Nico. Nico tries to catch it in his mouth.

Nico: Scored!

Tawni: See? My man's got game!

Sonny: Shh! You're missing yourself on TV.

Tawni: Oh that's good a point. Everybody shut up!

Moo!

Tawni: Sonny! Trying to admire myself here!

Sonny: Sorry, sorry I'll take it outside.

Portlyn: Can I come?

Sonny: No!

[Sonny rushes out of the room.]

Sonny (whispers): Hey. No, they're distracted. Now? Okay, I'm on my way.

[Sonny looks from side to side, then runs towards 'Mackenzie Falls.' She tip toes inside.]

Chad: Hey.

He picks her up and spins her around in a hug.

Chad: Were you followed?

Sonny: I don't think so.

Chad: Are you ready to do this?  
Sonny: So ready its insane.

Chad (offering his hand): It may get crazy, but if it gets ugly too, just know-

Sonny: That you're still pretty?

Chad: You know me so well.

Sonny: That's because I know people!

Chad: Let's do this thing.

[They walk out of the Chad's dressing room and boldly out of 'Mackenzie Falls' studio hand in hand. They enter the prop house.]

Portlyn: There you are So-…Chad?

Chad: Hey Port. Rehearsal in one hour, okay?

Portlyn: Okay….

Sonny (whispers): Chad they're starting to stare.

Chad (whispers): I can see that.

Sonny (whispers): Say something.

Chad (whispers): I'm scared.

Portlyn (screams): Sonny and Chad are dating!

Tawni: What?! Please tell me that was a question and not a fact!

Sonny: Uh…I uh…its true! Please don't ban me!

Grady: Sonny…how could you?

Chad (hides behind Sonny and whispers): Sonny, Nico's glaring at me.

Tawni: Aw, babe you're getting all protective. That's adorable.

Zora: Oh shut up!

Sonny: Nico, Nico, let's just, uh, calm down. Now, would you guys stop being mad at me if Chad got you all free steaks?

Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora all say different versions of 'yes' at the same time.

Chad: Sonny!

Sonny: Do you wanna go out or not?

Chad: Of course but-

Portlyn: Then shut up! Let's go get some steaks!

Everyone except Chad and Sonny cheer and leave the room.

Chad: It worked!

Sonny: I know!

Chad: Free steaks though, really?

Sonny: Yes Chad, really.

Chad: You could've warned me.

Sonny: It was a spur of the moment decision!

Chad: I know but…

Sonny: Do you wanna go get some?

Chad takes Sonny's hand and walks out of the room.

Chad: I'm thinking Lobster. With a table for two.

Sonny: Sounds perfect.

Okay what is with me and the last part being mushy??? I'm sorry, in my opinion it sucked. But if you liked it I'll continue.


End file.
